It is generally known to use different types of showcases or displays, where products for sale are being displayed.
For instance, it is well known to have a counter with a glass top, where the exhibited items can be viewed prior to a purchase.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 839,639 and 810,243 disclose a U-shaped and an L-shaped showcase, respectively, having the top part made of glass, and where the display area is elevated from the ground, wherein the display items are closer to a viewer and a potential buyer.
It is desirable to enhance the experience for the costumers.